Just For That Smile
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: (AU) Rentarou, a young man who'd befriended a young girl his age even though she looks to be 10 years old. Due to a rumor started at school by his now ex-girlfriend the small redhead has to endure people messing with her and playing dangerous pranks. What will Rentarou do to resolve the situation caused by his ex's jealousy? Will their friendship bloom into love? Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1- To protect her

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Black Bullet!**

oooOOOooo

**Format:**

**Bold = Important words (usually used to state words of the past)**

_Italic = Past Events_

Normal = Narrative

" " = Talking

= Texts messages

' ' = Thoughts

*Boom* = Sounds

oooOOOooo

**Characters Ages:**

Kisara = 17

Rentarou = 16

Enju = 15

Tina = 15

Kayo = 15

Kohina = 15

Fuse = 15

* * *

To protect her

He rolled over with a groan. He didn't want to get up… He didn't want to go to school and he certainly didn't want to see her, his ex-girlfriend Kisara. She'd started a nasty rumor about him and the new girl that'd transferred to their school this semester. The girl was small for her age and very childish at times, but she was cute and fun to hang out with.

It wasn't for his sake that he was concerned no… Kisara was popular while the smaller girl wasn't. In fact Rentarou was probably her only friend in the whole school for the time being. With Kisara's popularity shooting through the roof it gave her an overwhelming influence over the student body. Thus she could make anyone think anything she said was true and no one would think otherwise of her words.

She'd started a rumor of the girl being his secret high school love affair he'd been having behind her back. And Rentarou was certain to some degree Kisara had believed that lie that she'd put in her own head. Thing's had gotten pretty bad at school after the rumor went flying, people were constantly trying to take advantage of the younger girl, trying to get her to perform for them by any means necessary.

How they saw it was if Rentarou wanted her there must be something amazing about her right? Rentarou clenched his fist together, throwing his blankets off him in frustration, he had an hour before he actually had to get up but there was no way he'd be able to sleep… not with this on his mind. He sat up at the edge of the bed letting loose a loud irritated yawn, he stood up stretching his arms over her head feeling the cold chilly morning air nip at his skin. 'I'll go see her early…' He thought wandering into the bathroom.

oooOOOooo

Rentarou yawned walking down the street it was still fairly dark outside, his hair was still mildly damp not making the cold chill any easier to tolerate, his sandals clapped softly with each step as he walked through the dark streets. Hooking his index finger over his blue school tie he pulled at it with a light tug, loosening it a little. When Rentarou turned the corner coming face to face with the girl's home he gasped in horror to find it burning. Only now did he hear the loud sirens as they echoing far off somewhere.

Rentarou's eyes widened "Enju!" he shouted rushing towards the out of control blaze without a second thought. He could hear their shouts, he couldn't see their faces, but they did try to stop him… He pushed passed them with ease; his heart was pounding against his chest as he rushed into the blaze. "Enju! Enju answer me!" Rentarou screamed so loud he was sure the people just standing around outside could hear him.

He coughed loudly after inhaling a good amount of smoke. "R-Rentarou…" He heard her weak voice call out to him. Rentarou turned his short dark purple hair fluttering at the sudden movement, he could barely see her even as he rushed over despite the falling beams and flames crawling up the walls. Smoke clouded just about everything except this image of her pinned down by a fallen bookcase, an a flame beam resting over it slowly but surely trying to set fire to the bookcase laying on her as well.

"Don't move!" He coughed out; he reacted before he could think. He hadn't felt it; the pain he should have felt from grasping the blazing piece of wood throwing it off the bookcase as quickly as he could. 'I have to get her out! I have to get us out!' He thought then grabbing hold of the bookcase, he couldn't feel the pain from the bad burns he now had on his hands. Lifting it off her he felt Enju grab at his leg to help herself crawl out of the way. When she was clear he dropped it and scooped her up into his arms.

He kicked out the nearest window watching it shatter, feeling several shards embed themselves within his leg. Pulling her closer when his vision started to get blurry he pulled Enju closer hiding her head under his chin as he hopped out of the now open window. Rentarou ran getting a decent amount of distance between him and the house. He panted and flinched at the pains he was now feeling as the adrenaline died down.

He laid the girl known as Enju down, she looked to only be ten, but looks are deserving. Rentarou tucked a few strands of dark strawberry blonde hair behind the girl's ear "Enju?" He whispered her name. When she didn't respond he dropped his head to her chest listening for a heartbeat. When he heard none he gasped out her name "Enju!" He shouted sitting upright to begin performing CPR.

oooOOOooo

Rentarou sat in a chair beside Enju's hospital bed; she'd just gotten released from the Burn Care Unit. Stubborn and remaining unmoving even as Nurse's and Doctor's pleaded with him to let them check his hands and legs "You can check all you want, treat me even, but I am not leaving this room." he explained.

"B-But young man." the Doctor stuttered out.

Rentarou's eyes shifted from Enju to the people trying to talk him into being checked out at least. His hands hurt and so did his right leg. He wished he could hold her hand to let her know he was here for her, but his hands were burnt, and bloody from the flames burning away his skin. "I'm the only person in her life that cares about her… I'm not leaving. So either treat me here or piss off!" he growled out.

The Nurse stared in shock. The Doctor stepped forward "Are you sure about this young man? You know doing what's required might contaminate your wounds because this is now an unsanitary room…" he asked. Rentarou nodded, he didn't care.


	2. Chapter 2- Always there

Always there

Rentarou hissed in pain now very painfully aware of why Enju unconsciously screamed while this process was going on for the major burns on her back. His brown eyes shifted to Enju who laid sleeping peacefully in the hallway of the Burn Unit. They hadn't liked the idea of treating him within her room so they compromised! Rentarou flinched 'T-This really hurts and to think you had to have a Skin Grafting too.' he thought.

They said his burns were pretty bad, but not half as bad as the burn on Enju's back. It looked as if she'd been hit over the back with something hot to mend the skin onto something then rip it off. They were all concerned about it since it didn't look like a normal burn you'd see on a victim who'd just barely survived a fire. Rentarou winced as they continued to clean the burn wounds the best they could making sure to clear out any now dead skin cells.

"Alright, let me just put so medicine on it and wrap it up and you should be fine for now!" The Nurse spoke softly. Her kind eyes reminded him of his own mother who'd died when he was twelve leaving him with his dead beat dad whom was never around. Rentarou's eyes shifted to Enju again, he could see the thick layer of bandages seeping through the hospital gown's back.

Rentarou bit his lip, if he'd have come any later… He shook his head "You alright son?" The Doctor questioned eyeing him with mild amusement.

Rentarou took in a soft inhaled breath "Yeah…" he huffed out. Once they were finished Rentarou wasted no time in stand up to go outside the room. He wanted to be are Enju as much as possible because like himself; he was the only one she had. People at school were aware of their situations, but they knew none of the details. Enju knew everything about him and he knew everything about her. They'd been there for each other when they needed each other.

For example when Enju would get off work at her part time job at eight at night; he'd be there waiting to walk her home. And when his dead beat dad did come home something always happened… an argument… a fight… It was Enju that'd find him and stay with him till he was calm. Rentarou walked beside the bed as they wheeled it down the hallways littered with Nurse's and Patient Care Tech's racing around.

He slipped his hands into his pockets as they waited for the elevator to reach the floor so they could go back to the hospital room assigned to Enju. "She must mean a lot to you." The male House Orderly spoke up as he wheeled the bed down the hall. Rentarou looked his way only briefly before giving off a light blushing nod.

Rentarou smiled a little with closed eyes "She's always there for me." he explained. Nothing could clearly express how he felt… It was a strange mixture of sadness, anger, happiness, and relief at the situation. Rentarou's eyes shifted to gaze at Enju's for the moment peaceful face "Even if she doesn't have the time… She finds a way to make the time; even when I tell her not to worry about it." he finished.

_Rentarou sat the end of a deserted pier, the ends of his pants rolled up to his knees as his ankles rested within the cool water as he stared into the water's reflective surface. His face was bruised and bleeding in several places from the fight he'd had with his father. One of his eyes swollen shut…_

"Both of us only really have each other to lean on. My dad's almost never around and she doesn't have family… Well not a real family anyways. The people that adopted her were a rich couple who'd thought they were ready for a child. When they realized how hard raising a child was rather than sending her back into the foster system… they simply bought her her own condo and just left her there alone to take care of herself." he told her explained a little of the girls screwed up life. Life certainly hadn't been kind to her…

"She get's lonely and scare sometimes when she's home alone, so I've been letting her come stay with me." he mumbled as they got onto the elevator. As the elevator began to rise "Not too long ago my old man came home drunk… He found some of her clothes and got pissed off at me. Needless to say I didn't leave without several bruises, a swollen eye, and a cut on my lip." he whispered out still fairly angry at what his old man had called Enju that day.

_"I finally found you!" He gasped when arms flung around him throwing him off balance causing them to both fall forward into the water. _

_Rentarou broke the waters surfaced his bangs dripping with watched as he coughed a couple times with closed eyes. Soft small hands clapped over his cheeks as he opened his eyes "Enju?"_

_Enju suddenly hugged him crying "Idiot! I was so worried! Why didn't you answer my calls?! A-And what happened to your face?!" she'd interrogated him. Rentarou just wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his right hand to the back of her head. Rentarou blinked in awe at the glow her hair had when the setting sun's rays beamed against her hair._

"She your girlfriend?" The older man questioned as he brought the stretcher within the room. Rentarou shook his head from side to side as a reply as the man and Enju's Nurse put her back within the regular hospital bed. "Might wanna change that then kid." He told Rentarou lightly patting the younger boy on the shoulder. He'd stopped in front of Rentarou and held out his hand "It was nice meeting you Rentarou. Take it from an old idiot that was far too blind to see love when it stared him in the face. Girl's they'll only wait so long for you to get your head out of your ass so you can see what you have in front of you." he explained as Rentarou shook his hand.

Rentarou seemed deep in thought with the older gentleman's words. Even as he left the room to go pick up another patient for whatever reason.


End file.
